Got To Get You Into My Life Oneshoot
by Alee Karrera
Summary: Klainers pervers: ¿se imaginan que pasó después de la reconciliación en "Love Love Love"?


Hola! xd Eh venido a dejarles un oneshoot perver de tantos que eh escrito e.e

Esto es a petición de una chica, me dijo que tambien le gustaria que mis oneshoots "wankys" estuvieran aqui para los que no les gusta leer en facebook y pues ¡Aqui Esta! LOL

Si les gusta agradezcan a Hedy por pedir que lo subiera e.e

Realmente es descriptivo, así que si no estas acostumbrado a leer eso por favor NO LEAS! xd

Este es uno de mis favoritos de los que eh hecho xD Segun una amiga, despues de leerlo no puede ver un refrigerador o un frasco de mermelada sin acordarse de este oneshoot xD Si lo leen entenderán e.e

Sin mas rodeos los dejo con la lectura:D Sus reviews me animarán a subir otro e.e

* * *

(Van Narrando Ellos)

Kurt: si, tal vez me engaño pero lo hemos hablado y ahora lo entiendo, yo también tuve la culpa por alejarme de el, pero tenia que seguir mi vida en NYC, en fin, le prometí cambiar esa actitud, y ahora que estamos juntos de nuevo lo festejaremos, el beso solo fue el principio, lo emocionante llegaría después...

Blaine: Kurt insistió en que fuéramos a mi casa saliendo de la escuela, el ya había avisado así que terminando las clases nos fuimos a mi casa, Cooper como siempre no estaba y la casa estaba sola, así que podíamos aprovechar todo lo que quisiéramos, aunque kurt debía esperar porque estaba sediento, fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua, kurt me abrazó por detrás y me quitó el vaso, comenzó a besar mi cuello y a decirme que me deseaba...

Kurt: Si íbamos a celebrar nuestro regreso, lo celebraríamos realmente bien, y sabia que el cuello es el lugar sensible de Blaine, solo escuché un "espera a que lleguemos a mi cuarto" y se separó en dirección a su recamara pero lo acorralé contra el refrigerador, quedando de frente y acorralando nuestros cuerpos, lo comencé a besar salvaje-mente, Blaine sabia que no iba a esperar hasta su recamara, se deshizo de mi camisa que termino en el suelo junto con la suya, quedando ambos con nuestros pechos desnudos, Blaine me acercaba mas a el tomándome del trasero, haciendo que entre besos soltara algunos gemidos...

Blaine: Bajé por el cuello de kurt hasta uno de sus pezones, cuando llegue a el comencé a succionarlo y pasé al otro haciendo lo mismo, Kurt jadeaba de la excitación y acariciaba mi cabello, lo cargué subiéndolo a la mesa que estaba ahí y le quité el pantalón lentamente mientras lo besaba desesperada-mente, ya sin nada puesto, me separé de el y abrí el refrigerador...

Kurt: "que buscas?" dije entre risa, Blaine acababa de matar toma la pasión, o al menos eso creía yo, saco el frasco de mermelada, lo mire diciendo "que cosa vas a hacer?" pero el se limitó a guiñarme un ojo, abrió el frasco y untó un poco en mi erección en lo que me daba un tierno beso, no creí que lo fuera a hacer, pero lo hizo, bajó hasta mi erección y comenzó a quitar la mermelada con su lengua, haciendo que hiciera mi cabeza para atrás de la excitación...

Blaine: era un juego muy divertido, unté mas pero esta vez en todo su miembro y lo saboreé sexy-mente, Kurt me tomaba del cabello y gemía, cada vez un poco mas entre cortado, subí a su pecho y le puse mermelada a uno de sus pezones, kurt suplicaba que dejara de hacer esos jugueteos con la mirada, pero el había empezado, así que me dispuse a saborear sus pezones mezclados con la mermelada, con la respiración de Kurt me di cuenta que quería venirse, así que me detuve...

Kurt: era tanta la excitación que podía haberme corrido, Blaine se dispuso a quitarse su pantalón junto con el bóxer, quedando completamente desnudo, Blaine se sintió confundido al no saber que posición podíamos tener en la mesa, así que me bajé y lo senté en una silla sexy-mente, le di un apasionado beso en los labios y mientras lo hacia lo empecé a masturbar para que su miembro estuviera duro, ya preparado y a falta de lubricante, lamí mi mano y lubriqué su miembro masturbandolo un poco mas, ambos estábamos listos, así que Blaine se acomodó en la silla y me senté en su miembro...

Blaine: Kurt gritó debido a la penetración tan drástica, siempre lo había preparado antes, pero no tardó mucho y se empezó a mover, "saltando" en mi miembro como si estuviera "montándome", cuando hacia su cabeza para atrás por los gemidos besaba su cuello, mientras seguía moviéndose también yo movía mi cadera a su ritmo y masturbaba su miembro, de repente se volteaba a besarme pero parecía que queríamos comernos, Kurt soltó otro grito dándome a entender que había dado con la próstata, así que hice la "montada" mas fuerte, haciendo que ambos empezáramos a gemir cada vez mas alto y entrecortado, nuestros cuerpos sudaban y eso lo hacia excitante, unas "montadas" mas y me corrí dentro de kurt, el se vino justo después de mi en mano, Kurt giró su cabeza y me dio un beso en los labios, soló se limitó a decirme "Te Amo Blaine..."  
-


End file.
